100 Percent Pure
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In which Naruto is a student at an exclusive school and Sasuke is the cashier at the school's café [SasuNaru AU Poor!Sasuke and Rich!Naruto]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, sappy (in my own opinion, at least), a total AU, some OOCness, a rather negligible OC, a twist at the love-at-first-sight thing and… yeah. The usual stuff… But I _do_ think it's rather cute :P **Make-out** scene at the last few paragraphs XD

**Notes : **One of my series of oneshots for my beloved Sasuke-chan XD His birthday is coming up, right? This also serves as my apology for the slow updates of my multi-chaptered fanfics :) I'm just rather… uhh, hit by more and more ideas, that my time for writing down the updates are pushed lower down the priority list (bows head) Sorry.

**Inspired By: **…me eating fried chicken while watching the fifth episode of God (?) Save Our King! Haha, what a weird timing to be hit by an inspiration.

* * *

This is a love story about a certain rich student studying at an exclusive school, who fell in love with a scholar working at a cashier on the university's café.

This story… is about Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the richest man in Japan, who fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke, an intelligent orphan who works for his studies and his living.

* * *

**And the story begins…

* * *

**

**Uchiha Sasuke **counted the number of bills dutifully, his experienced fingers not missing a single bill. As much as he hated crowds and incessant chattering going on around him, he couldn't argue with the claim that his good looks are sought-after in workers at cafes, with the owners hoping to bring in more customers because of a pretty boy cashier. The principle (that he promptly scoffed at, upon hearing) was proven true—the university café is _always_ teeming with people, whenever he's on duty. Somehow, his new set of admirers learned of his work schedule on the café and so—they arrive exactly along with his shifts.

It's really not that bad, but as stated before, he loathed chattering. It's ironic to find him working on a place like this, where smiles and pleasant personalities are required. It's not like he has a choice though; he needs money and the rich, snotty customers never failed to give him awfully large tips, probably in hopes of attracting him.

His mother came from a wealthy family, but she was _disowned_, in a way, because of her unapproved choice of husband. He didn't have any qualms with living on so-so conditions, but his nightmares started when a terrible accident both his parents' lives, leaving both him and his older brother, Itachi alone to look for ways to stay alive.

His nightmares worsened when Itachi was diagnosed with a terminal disease. Hospital bills quickly gobbled up their little savings—but the results were all the same. Itachi died, lying on the white-streaked hospital bed, looking peaceful and grateful that he has been relived of his painful life.

Sasuke was left alone, but he refused to take the easy way out. He wanted to prove to himself, to everyone, that he could live by himself. Taking in part-time jobs and studying even harder than before to earn scholarships, he slowly made his way to Konoha University, an exclusive school which only accepts the richest and the most intelligent.

The school year has just started a week ago, meaning that he's already on his second year.

His boring life which has been, up to now, filled with the constant routine of showing his face at the cashier while punching ruthlessly on the buttons at the cash register, filled with various love letters and star-eyed staring unblinkingly at him, filled with studying at every possible time… started to take a different turn on this particular day Monday, a week after school has started.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto **easily offered a smile at the group of students that engaged him on a so-so conversation. He was already 'accepted' into their circle of classmates, but he has a fleeting thought that it's only because he's the son of the renowned Uzumaki Arashi, who just won the recognition of being the richest man in Japan, and the third in the whole Asia.

He has always liked attention ever since childhood, because his father was rarely home because of his company and businesses, while his mother passed away when he was a mere infant. He was always alone, but even with these widely-smiling students he still felt _alone_. But he took whatever he could take, even trying to ease the uneasiness and loneliness gripping his heart whenever he faked a laugh.

A strong but soft hand held him by his arm, quickly pulling him away from the school crowd. The girl who whirled him towards the café is none other than Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired teenager who he has known ever since high school. At first, he had thought that he _liked_ Sakura, but after time has passed, it became clear that it was just a passing crush. They remained close friends though, despite the fact that he never enjoyed shopping or gossiping.

"What now, Sakura-chan?" He asked a bit wearily, his jaw hurting from smiling and talking so much. He's also a bit tired, since he stayed up late to finish the tons of homework Iruka-sensei gave them last Friday. Like his father reminded him, even though this is an exclusive school (with ultra-expensive fees), he still needs to study hard to maintain his status, for it wouldn't help to be dubbed as rich but stupid.

"I heard from Ino-pig," She hissed, naming the nickname to another one of her closest friends, "that there's a _really, really_ cute guy at the café working at this time," She whispered secretively, glancing around her to make sure nobody heard. Naruto rolled his eyes at that, knowing that his friend has a really sophisticated and highly sensitive Cute Guy Radar.

Despite Sakura's whispers earlier though, it seemed that a lot of people knew already of this guy, if the extremely long queue is any indication. Sakura groaned, but she quickly brought out her make-up kit. An act, which the young heir noticed, done by almost everyone on the line.

After a leg-numbing thirty minutes, Sakura finally got her wish to be up close with The Guy. Due to the long waiting, Naruto decided to buy something for himself, effortlessly ignoring Sakura's blushing and stuttering as she ordered. She was trembling when she made her way to their table, a dreamy look plastered clearly all over her face.

He opened his mouth to order, eyes shifting away from the menu pasted overhead, and _look_ed at the cashier. Fighting to keep his dignity intact, he (who has dated countless girls and boys, with no such luck at trying to find a person who could truly entrance him) tried hard not to gape at the person staring disinterestedly at him.

_He's beautiful.

* * *

_

He mentally prepared himself for some stuttering that's usually saved for children attending kindergarten, but it never came. He's honestly surprised (it showed by the one millimeter rise of his right eyebrow) at the blond male ordering espresso and chocolate éclair—who never even stammered as he made his order.

It's not like the blond didn't see his face. It's like… This person didn't go here to ogle and drool over him. Oddly, the fact produced tingling from low in his stomach, which he ignored without much difficulty.

He relayed the blond's orders almost mechanically through a microphone, the females nearby swooning at the sound of his deep voice. He took the time to study the blond discreetly from behind his long eyelashes. The blond has well, golden-colored hair, azure-blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and a fragile-looking (if not distinctly feminine) build.

His time for observing his intriguing customer ran out when Kabuto delivered the espresso and the piece of pastry. He handed the order to the waiting blond, and tonelessly said, "Thanks for ordering. Please come again."

He didn't expect the blond's reaction, which made his heart speed up uncharacteristically. The blond smiled at him—not the flirtatious, trying-hard smiles that he has grown so fed up on—brightly, cheerfully, before moving towards his companion.

_He has a nice smile_.

* * *

Days passed as Naruto unfailingly tagged along with his pink-haired friend, who never commented on his sudden interest in coming along with her and her friends. As days melted into weeks, the blond heir worked out the work schedule of the dark-haired male.

Visiting the café and eating great-tasting, expensive pastries became a habit, _no_, an addiction. It never mattered whether he's not hungry, whether he has a test for the next subject, whether he's going to be late for said subject, thanks to unbelievably long queue. Ever since the first time he saw the other guy, he couldn't chase him out of his mind.

When he saw the cashier's face, all he could think of was, _He's lonely_. The obsidian eyes, the heavenly-pale skin, the blue-tinted black hair, the rich baritone—those things didn't matter _much_ to him. The loneliness practically radiating off the other male startled him, and Naruto couldn't believe that nobody else noticed.

He thought that Hyuuga Neji (his classmate's cousin) and Sabaku Gaara (his classmate's girlfriend's brother) were the coldest, most emotionless people to ever walk the planet, but he's proven wrong by the cashier.

The toneless voice when he says the "_please come again_"; the total absence of any semblance of warmth on those night-hued eyes; the jaded, thin line on his lips as though he never wanted to be _there_… He's like a walking block of ice—void of life, void of smiles, void of emotion. It simply… broke Naruto's heart to see somebody as good-looking as him to be that _empty_.

One particular Wednesday, exactly 100 days after he first _saw_ the cashier, he entered the café, only to find it shockingly… un-filled with students and teachers. Sakura, upon seeing (with her green eyes that are super-Cute Guy sensitive) the cashier's spot taken over by a senior-looking, white-haired man with glasses, quickly dragged him along the other side of the cashier, asking immediately for TenTen.

A few moments later, an okayish-looking girl (with those cute Chinese buns) appeared, a smile blossoming on her face as she saw her pink-haired friend. She gave him a bright smile, a couple of seconds after she recognized him as the Uzumaki heir.

"Where's the cute guy?" Sakura asked, going directly to the point. TenTen sighed heavily, the white rag on her hand crumpling slightly against her tightened hold. She spoke, words faintly registering through Naruto's mind.

Uchiha Sasuke (apparently, that's the mysterious-looking guy's name) was promptly fired after harshly rejecting a proud, snotty girl (who's the daughter of a major fashion line in Japan) who apparently tried to _pay_ him to be her boyfriend, all done while ordering. TenTen related the fact that Sasuke has been looking and seeming more and more irritated and tired with each passing day. It was found out, after the Uchiha was fired, that Sasuke is merely an orphaned scholar who's trying his best to make ends meet.

Naruto was about to ask Sasuke's coworker for more details, but his friend ranted with a vicious tone on her voice, "Ch, he wasn't even really cute. I should've known that poor people like him don't have proper etiquette. I mean, come on, rejecting a rich girl? He's got lots of pride—"

He didn't want to snap at his friend, but he couldn't help it. "Shut _up_, Sakura," He spoke seriously, his fists shaking, and he dashed away from the almost-empty cafeteria, away from the questioning look Sakura threw him.

He was running aimlessly, hating himself for his actions. _It's not like I fell for him already, _Naruto reasoned inside the privacy of his mind, _besides, love at first sight sucks,_ he tried to add to his reasoning, but his insides churned at his mentally-spoken words, as though doing their part to protest.

He managed to navigate himself to a secluded garden-like place on the north end of their huge campus, a location designed for students who liked to study on quiet, undisturbed places.

He was about to scream into the open afternoon sky (since nobody would be able to see the oh-so-good Uzumaki heir here and spread rumors), when his blue eyes caught sight of a black blur on one of the tables, books and papers stacked in organized piles around the figure. As though sensing he was being stared at, the studying person looked up and his dark-colored eyes locked gazes with the blond's.

Hopefully without the fuzzy feeling overcoming his senses, he almost hesitantly spoke the name of the person he first saw a hundred days ago, yet the other's appearance never seemed to change at all.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

* * *

His obsidian orbs widened slightly at the other's voice, and his fingers almost dropped the pen to his opened notebook. A passing wind played with his long bluish-black bangs, ruffling them slightly, before leaving them alone to settle back near his high cheekbones.

A hundred days passed (which is 14 weeks and 2 days) but the blond didn't seem to change at all. Still possessing the same uncanny brightness and warmth that he could never hope to have, still possessing those enchanting cerulean-hued eyes and the tantalizing tanned skin, still possessing the naivety and innocence that he could never to regain, still possessing that achingly beautiful and endearing smile—

He had spent his days trying hard to gather information on his interesting customer, only to find out that he's THE Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the richest man in Japan, instantly making the blond _worlds_ apart from the life he's leading. His plans on hinting that he's interested were crushed relentlessly, so he focused on his studies and on becoming closed off to the world more than before.

He turned down Izumi Shinichiro, the arrogant spoiled brat who thought that money could buy his affections and attention, without even batting an eyelash. After all, to him, nobody else could ever interest him as successfully as the Uzumaki heir did.

Pushing aside the fact that his name sounded so warm when the other said it, he opened his lips, his usual cynical words and usual icy tone coming out. "You're noisy, _dobe_." He knew it's preposterous to use that term on this rich and powerful male, but he just felt the need to use one of his findings about the blond (regarding the fact that Uzumaki Naruto is rather slow on his studies).

The blond flushed an adorable shade of pink, stuttering and pointing an accusing (and shaking) finger at him, "Y-You! Take that back!" He managed at last, looking decidedly embarrassed. Sasuke thought he looked delectable, eliciting a teasing smirk on his lips.

If possible, the blue-eyed male looked more mortified at the sight of his taunting smirk.

"It's true though," Sasuke said in an off-handed manner, causing the rich teen to stomp over where he's seated, hands poised on his hips, an act which reminded Sasuke of middle-aged women getting angry and scolding their children. Really, this Naruto is so… interesting.

Naruto looked like he was about to explode, but he seemed to deflate suddenly, losing his anger in an instant, causing the Uchiha to uncharacteristically frown uncertainly. Instead, he walked around the wooden table, before he sat beside Sasuke, a few centimeters separating the teens.

"…I heard _all_ about you." The blond said softly, his voice nothing above a faint whisper. Sasuke's hands shook; his pen dropped to the notebook, his scribbling to the homework answers put on hold.

"I see," He responded coolly, his tone without any sort of emotion—without any of the emotions surging inside of him as the son of the richest man in Japan is talking to an orphan like him who's slowly dying from fatigue of doing everything alone.

Naruto's shoulders trembled as he spoke, "…Show some emotion, damn it!" His voice sounded unexpectedly pleading. "I—I _know_ you're lonely. Aren't you tired of hiding everything you feel!" The blond sounded exasperated, anxious, angry and depressingly _sad_. The last bit made Sasuke's rapidly-pounding heart to clench painfully.

"I'm always, always worried about you! You always _look_ so lonely, and nobody notices! You're always so cold and distant, but I know, deep down, that you care! Like when you overheard Sakura-chan scolding me about my poor grades, you told me good luck! Like when you overheard that it was my birthday, you added free ramen coupons on my order, because you also overheard that I _like_ ramen!"

Naruto continued ranting, his eyes glistening as he spoke. Sasuke simply stared at the raving blond, trying to weight the possible consequences of his actions.

He opened his mouth, vaguely hoping that his voice wouldn't sound as harsh as he normally sounded. "Naruto…"

* * *

He stopped babbling most-probably-nonsense things at the sound of his name coming out from those cherry-pink lips. He blinked a few times, eyes wide, and probably succeeding on making himself look like a huge idiot.

"…You…" He couldn't hold back the outrageously-happy smile that bloomed on his lips, even if he tried. "You said my name…" He said, almost in awe, his eyes twinkling against the shine of the setting sun.

Sasuke looked like he's going to bite his tongue, though there's that almost-smile present on his face as well. The Uchiha's face is pink, but seeing that the damn bastard is dubbed Ice King by his once-ever-loyal fans, Naruto's inclined to think that it's because of the scarlet rays from the afternoon sun.

"…I…" Naruto's tone grew decidedly shy, but he decided to push on with his words, with all the determination that's always been with him, ever since his childhood. "I like you, Sasuke." He admitted softly, a dazzling grin crossing his lips. Sasuke's eyes looked warm, with that strangely feral glint appearing behind those endless-looking orbs.

The Uchiha leaned forward, pressing his lips against Naruto's waiting ones, angling his head to avoid hitting his nose clumsily with the blond's. The kiss was almost hesitant, almost gentle, almost eager, almost anxious, but romantic all the same.

The heir to the Uzumaki Corporation pulled back, before a hand strategically placed at the back of his neck prevented him from moving away. Sasuke seized the chance before Naruto could even blink, with the hesitance from the first kiss gone as he shamelessly attacked the blond's lips, insisting on entering Naruto's mouth, making their second kiss hotter and more passionate, yet, still romantic and endearing.

Naruto pulled away again from the passionate lip-lock, ignoring Sasuke's almost-pout at stopping their impromptu make-out scene. This issue is rather important though…

"You haven't even told me that you like me back!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting at his… boyfriend. Sasuke rolled his eyes (here, Naruto mentally cheered upon putting some sort of emotion on the black-eyed male) at his words.

"You're such a moron," Sasuke muttered, though there's that twinge of affection on his voice, no doubt about it. With Naruto gaping at his boyfriend's rude words, Sasuke took advantage of the opened lips and attacked the blond again, this time, not accepting any more pulling back from his boyfriend.

With the parts of his brain not yet completely turned to mush from the hot kisses Sasuke kept on showering him with, Naruto thought, _Love at first sight doesn't suck as much as I thought.

* * *

_

**OWARI**

And that ends their one-hundredth day "anniversary" :D I have long dreamed of writing a story without Sasuke and Naruto going on and on about dwelling on each others' characteristics. I think that there are instances where love would happen like the one above :)

I can't believe I killed off Itachi –wails- He's my third favorite character in Naruto, and –more wails- About **Arashi**, I think that's the name of the Fourth Hokage…

If I get _at least_ 33 (since 3 is my favorite number) reviews for this one, I'd automatically write a sequel for this one XD Which would, most probably, have a yaoi scene of SasuNaru quality on it XD

**Please review:)**


End file.
